ultimateroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Shriaumi
Shriaumi is a fused hero and the most powerful yet Personality Shriaumi is pure good, and will destroy all that is evil, but sometimes he can also be silly and arrogant. Sometimes Shriaumi will sometimes say "we", "us", and "our". Shriaumi's voice is Sub, Natasha, and Brian speaking all at once. Appearance Even though Shriaumi is a fusion of Sub, Natasha, and Brian, he does not look like them fused together, as it would look very weird; instead he wears a white and gold helmet, a gold chest armor (with shoulder wields), a symbol of a dragon on it, long white gloves, a gold belt, and wears a whole white suit/costume, as his long shirt, pants, and long boots are attached, making him look like a combination of Tommy Oliver (White Power Ranger) and Kent V. Nelson (Doctor Fate). Shriaumi always has an electrical aura surrounding him, showing how powerful he is. History When Fuse (yes, from Fusion Fall) threatened to take over the earth, Sub, Natasha, Brian went out to stop him, but couldn't because his minions were too powerful and they needed to defeat them to get to Fuse. That's when Sub had the idea to fuse with his two friends, but Brian suggested it was a very stupid idea, but while Brian was blabbing his mouth, Sub asked Zeus to fuse the three of them while he wasn't paying attention, and that's when Shriaumi was born. Shriaumi quickly destroys all of the minions without even breaking a sweat, but they quickly defuse into their normal selves. The second time they fused into Shriaumi was when they all faced Cokajon's little brother, Abyss, as he was also too powerful. They all had no chance but to fuse, as they were going to die, so they did. Abyss asks where Sub, Natasha, and Brian were, as Shriaumi tells the villain that they are the heroes fused then defeats him in battle. While Abyss was badly injured, he begs Shriaumi to spare him, so he does, as they defuse, and Abyss betrays all of them while putting the self destruct mode on his headquarters, but Abyss was very foolish to do that because, the three escape before he does while stealing his jet, as he is injured horribly, as the entire location explodes with him still inside; the heroes thinking he is dead. Abyss was alive somehow as he came out of nowhere and stabs Sub in the hip, but he snaps his neck before he can do anything else, as his body falls in the cold ocean. In his third appearance, deadily zombies attack the world but the heroes finally come face to face with the head of the zombies (cannot remember his name) seeing he is also powerful and they cannot defeat all the zombies in the world, so they once again fuse. Shriaumi turns every zombie in the entire world to dust just by thinking about, then shoots a very powerful blast at the head zombie, cutting off his legs and arm, as Shriaumi finally finishes him by only punching him. Shriaumi then uses his powers to go back to the past and revert the dangerous invasion, then defuses. It is unknown when they will ever fuse into Shriaumi again, but they only do it to defeat very very powerful enemies. Shriaumi is the most powerful being ever imaginable. Power Level *Higher than infinity Weapons and Equipment *Anything he wants Powers *Warping all reality and even better than the Celestalsapiens (no one can surpass him) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Omnipotent Category:Fusions